Comatose nightmare
by Ritochao
Summary: After Ichigo got his ass kicked by grimmjow the second time, what was going on in his mind? Non-con, sexual scenes, 2-shot, mentioned ichihime
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo, just saved by Shinji from Grimmjow, was on the brink of collapsing from exhaustion and injury. He could fell his mind fading, and he began to lose feeling in his right hand and slowly the rest of his body. He soon collapsed in Rukia's arms, hearing his hollow self say "Breaking you down is going to be so much fun."

Ichigo woke up in what he first thought was the darkness of death, though he didn't think that his injuries were severe enough to die. Out of the darkness stepped Hollow Ichigo (referred to as Shiro), smiling and giggling at Ichigo. Ichigo was about to say something, but realized he couldn't speak, or even move, stuck in a standing position. Shiro just smiled more at his struggling, saying " Would you like to know why you're here?" Ichigo could only reply with silence. " Don't worry," Shiro continued, " You're not dead, you're in a coma. However, you did ALMOST die, and I don't think you fully understand what will happen to you, not if, but WHEN you die. You need to be taught to fear me again, and the best way to do that is to let you sample the hell that you WILL eventually fall into."

Shiro appeared behind Ichigo, his white Zangestu bankai in hand. He ripped off Ichigo's cloak, exposing his bandages. Shiro began to make shallow cuts to his back like a whip, letting Ichigo cry out in pain as the bandages fell to the pitch black ground. Shiro held zangestu high, saying "Do you know what I'm going to love most about your dream world?" Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt the cold metal pierce deep into his chest, cutting into his heart. " I can do anything I want and you won't die." He pulled the white zanpaku-to from Ichigo and pushed him down onto an invisible wall, stabbing him in the same wrist Grimmjow did earlier. Shiro appeared in front of Ichigo, his right hand reaching into Ichigo's chest, slowly pulling out his cut-up heart. The arteries snapped, causing Ichigo to involuntarily twitch violently, and Shiro said icily " I have many ways of subduing you, Ichigo… ways that will make you wish you never became a soul reaper," as he slipped his heart into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

Blood began to gush from Ichigo's chest, and he began to lose the ability to think clearly, every ounce of pain was there without the sweet release of death. Shiro began to get closer to the wound, licking his lips and saying " Now that your physical heart is gone, all that's left is to warp your spiritual one." Shiro began to dig his tongue into the wound, sending a scream from Ichigo's throat. Ichigo plummeted into a state of panic, pain, and confusion, not knowing what Shiro meant by 'warp his heart'. Shiro twisted the white zangestu to make Ichigo turn his back to him, resulting in an out burst of agony. He took the black zangestu from Ichigo's hilt, pondering it, how the sleek, black sword fit him so well. He looked at Ichigo's back side, and smiled with delight at his idea.

Shiro wrapped his arm around Ichigo from behind, zangestu in his left hand. He began to cut Ichigo's pants off, whispering in his ear " You think that hollows only have one kind of hunger, but I've been physically starved for the longest time," using zangestu to sadistically etch lines onto his face, just enough to create thin lines of crimson red, eventually forming the patterns of the hollow mask, using his right hand to keep him steady, causing him to tremble and whimper from the pain and paralysis, " You may not like it at first… but eventually you'll accept it and enjoy it as much as I do."

Ichigo began to involuntarily shiver as Shiro licked the blood off of his face, then moved on to chewing on his ear. Shiro began to whisper into Ichigo's ear " I would prefer a lady, but I don't know when I'll get an opportunity like this again. It's time you experience exactly what a horse should be to his king." Shiro slowly kissed his way down to Ichigo's neck, holding him tighter when he mercilessly ripped off his flesh, filled with joy as he heard Ichigo's bloodcurdling scream. He stuck the black zanpaku-to onto his left hand against the invisible wall, successfully exposing his nude backside.

Ichigo began to panic more. He did not want to lose to his hollow self, especially not like this, anything but this. Losing to a powerful opponent and dying would not have been as bad as the situation he found himself in now, but there was one good reason for this: Ichigo lost his fear of death long ago, but this he feared much more than anything else at that moment, the loss of his pride as a man. He was so distracted by that fear that he unwillingly sprouted an erection when Shiro prodded his cock. " So, you DO want it, don't you Ichigo?" he said with a smile and a laugh.

Shiro's cold fingertips began to stroke Ichigo's back, moving lower and lower, causing cold waves of shock in every nerve, amplified by his inability to move anything below his neck. Shiro's right hand grabbed his buttocks, while his left hand was used to undress himself. When he was finally nude, he took both zangestu and planted them on the ground, taking Ichigo with them. Ichigo turned his head to see Shiro climbing on top of his back, ready to destroy him, Ichigo's eyes wide with disbelief and total fear, still paralyzed in most of his body. " I love that face," Shiro said, " And I want to see more of it!!"

Ichigo screamed so horrifically when Shiro entered him that the sound created defied the English language. Ichigo mind was blazing with the horrible feeling of violation, his features twisted in pain, humiliation, and despair. His emotions became more bold on the second thrust, still screaming for the sanity he was loosing in this unholy act.

Meanwhile, in the outside world, Ichigo's body violently twitched. However, no one was in the room at the time, so it went unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo bit his bottom lip, nearly tearing it off from the pain.

It was all just inconceivable that he was being raped… by himself. Hr tried futilely to distract himself from the weight on top of him, the demon who was violating him. He began to snivel, thinking of the person he wanted to lose his virginity to… But alas, the hollow took advantage of that as well.

It unexpectedly slid out, leaving Ichigo to fall to the ground, hands still pinned. Ichigo was hurt and confused- This certainly didn't follow the rules of physics- for sometimes things would change for no reason, like the arrangement of the swords in his hands. He wasn't sure if the hollow had actually stopped.

The hollow had walked in front of Ichigo, and turned towards him to show his bloody erection. "Geez, and I thought you would have submitted more… Perhaps I can… _persuade_ you?" The hollow said, cackling a bit at his victim. What he was planning to do couldn't normally be done, but lucky him, _she_, and her energy, was in the room- but there was no need to tell his _king_. Neither of them would be any the wiser, he just needed her energy/

A wisp of spirit ribbons arose from the darkness, twisting and conforming until they revealed Orihime, still in her school uniform. Ichigo couldn't help but stare in horror, not sure what would happen next. " You see Ichigo," the hollow said, walking towards the Orihime copy, "You have a choice- If I'm not fucking you, I'm going to do something else." With that, the hollow, grabbed the copy's chin and brought it to his face, and made the copy look scared.

"Or someone else." The hollow hissed, ripping both her sweater and undershirt off, exposing her breasts. She whimpered and tried to squirm from him. "K-kurosaki-kun, help me, please!" Ichigo could do nothing but watch and despair.

"So, are you gonna watch, or are ya gonna get _jealous_ and beg me to fuck you?"

The fake Orihime began to cry, jaw still in it's hand as it leaned over to lick a tear off her face. Ichigo grit his teeth and mumbled something, with no other options. "Oh, what was that? I didn't hear you." The hollow used his other hand to grope her breasts to make a point, it's smile nearly splitting his face.

"F-fuck me instead… just leaver her alone…please…"

The hollow growled in delight, and dissipated the copy into nothing to focus on his task. He kneeled right in front of Ichigo's face, and pulled his head down onto his cock, catching his mouth open. Ichigo yelled something, but was muffled by the cock in his mouth. It tasted absolutely disgusting, having been covered in blood and anal fluids. The hollow grabbed him by the hair and thrust into his mouth repeatedly, knowing his soul reaper counterpart was still too weak to even try anything to stop him.

However, Ichigo could slightly feel Orihime's energy, and it was getting stronger with each moment. The hollow stopped his violations, confused of what was happening. " … And each one of me could fall in love with you." Orihime's voice broke through.

A yellow wave of energy broke through the nightmarish environment, as if she was healing his mind. He could suddenly move, and the blades that were in his wrists had shifter to his side. Ichigo shoved himself off his violator, grabbed Zangetsu, and impaled his hollow in the neck in one fluid strike.

Realizing that the girl's healing spell was removing his control of the situation, the hollow snapped his fingers before fading away. Ichigo felt like he was knocked in the back of the head, and in an instant, had no idea what had happened. The black around him had changed to a flower field, with Orihime beckoning him to the other side. He tripped and rolled, and he disappeared from the dream world.

The hollow watched as the soul reaper suddenly woke up- Ichigo would have no memory of the dream, but the fear would still be there. The hollow giggled from the deepest part of Ichigo's unconscious, knowing that fear would make him crack.

_Oh, and more than a year later, I finally post chapter two. Not the best first impression, huh? In the next piece, I'll start putting little writing lessons at the ending of each tale. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for being patient with this!_


End file.
